I Found You
by ObsessedwiththeCullens
Summary: What happened to ALice before she found the Cullens? This is what i think might of happened.
1. Chapter 1

Not everything ends as they do in the fairytales my mom used to tell me before I went to bed at night. There is no "happily ever after" not here and especially not now .I stood in this dark dreary room wearing nothing but a thin piece of cloth that couldn't have passed as a shirt. I clutched my sister's hand tightly in my own not wanting to let go, to have to face what I knew was coming for me.

"I promise you one day I will come back and get you and we will go away together" I whispered softly in her ear.

Cynthia only four at the time spoke softly "I love you sissy you're the best big sister ever"

"Come now girl you can't be hanging around such things" my father spat at me from across the room his authoritive voice caused Cynthia to squeeze my hand once more and gently slide off the wooden bed.

Her ice blue eyes were wet with tears as she looked back at me with a small smile on her a face the smile that I would hold in my memory forever.

A tall dark man with shaggy blond hair gently approached the cell I occupied and lifted his head in my direction and looked as if he smelled the air around him. AS he turned his head the light bounced off his eyes which were a vicious ruby. I had to stifle a gasp having some odd felling he would of heard it.

He gently reached for the keys hanging from his pocket. He shook them free and gently put a silver one in the lock. With a quick flick of his wrist I was locked inside this hell hole.

"It's your first night and well go easy on you, your medicine starts tomorrow" he said angrily as he stalked off.

I was left alone in the dark once the lamp was shut off lying on the hard wooden bed, thinking only about what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy let me knw if i should continue with this story because its my first fanfic and im kinda new at this so be nice!**

The sound of clanking metal awoke me. For a minute I forgot where I was until I rolled over and a sharp pain ran from the base of my neck to the base of my spine.

I looked down at the hard wooden bed and it all came back to me _Cynthia's pale face with her big blue eyes wide with fear, the strange man in the doorway._ I remembered where I was the Mental Institute my so called "parents" put me in. I didn't think there was anything wrong with me. What had I done in my 18 years of life that made me deserve this?

The opening of the door roused me from my recollection. It wasn't the same man form last night this man was a little heavier in his 30's maybe but still well built. He approached me slowly almost as if he were trying not to frighten me. He gently set a little cup on the edge of the wooden bed. In the dim light I could tell it was a liquid color; an ugly gray.

"You need to take this" he said quietly, his voice was rough yet soft and melodic. He stepped into the cell and stood on the other side of the room as far away from me as he could get. He stood there for a moment and a few seconds later he sighed impatiently and nodded his head in the direction of the medicine sitting on the bed.

I rose slowly to my feet my whole body stiff from sleeping on the wooden planks. I slowly approached the bed and picked up the little plastic cup on the edge of the bed. As I brought it toward my lips the smell hit me so forcefully I had to stagger backwards to stop myself from throwing the little plastic cup across the room. The smell reminded me off the time that we went camping and accidently set up our campsite near a huge pile of animal droppings.

I rose the cup to my lips and held my breath while I swallowed it not wanting to have to taste whatever they might have given me.

I hadn't realized that the man had come to stand by me until his pale hand reached out to take the cup. I silently passed it to him. His hands were as cold as ice but yet they were soft and gentle. "By the way my name is William ill be watching over you" he said as he disappeared through the cell door. After hearing the lock click I turned around and laid on the bed. There was something off about William I knew he wasn't human there was no way he could have been. I sat there for hours memorizing the cracks in the celing when I felt a tingling in the back of my skull and my vision slowlywent black. I knew what was happening it was the reason I was locked up here, it was the reason I was never going to be normal.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So I added this chapter and the response I get from it will determine if it's continued. **_

_**All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**Recap:**_

_I hadn't realized that __the man__ had come to stand by me until his pale hand reached out to take the cup. I silently passed it to him. His hands were as cold as ice but yet they were soft and gentle. "By the way my name is William ill be watching over you" he said as he disappeared through the cell door. After hearing the lock click I turned around and lay on the bed. There was something off about William I knew he wasn't human there was no way he could have been. I sat there for hours memorizing the cracks in the ceiling when I felt a tingling in the back of my skull and my vision slowly went black. I knew what was happening it was the reason I was locked up here, it was the reason I was never going to be normal._

_**Alice POV **_

At first I didn't quite realize what I was seeing, it was dark that was all I knew. It grew brighter then, I seemed to be in some sort of restaurant. It was the same restaurant I had been seeing for about a month now although every time I turned my head I seemed to come out of the vision I had yet to learn the outcome.

This time something changed I heard the sound of an opening door and the footsteps walking silently in the doorway. I turned my head a caught sight of a curly mop of blond hair; I knew without looking at his face he was beautiful. I turned in the chair I was sitting in and hopped down.

I felt myself coming to, all of a sudden I seemed less dizzy. I blinked a few times trying to get used to the darkness. I noticed a figure standing in the doorway staring at me. It was the same man as before the one with the long sand colored hair. He leaned in the doorway and sniffed the air again, it seemed as if he was sniffing me. A light shudder and down my spine and I quickly turned my head even though I could still feel his eyes on me.

_**Cynthia POV **_

"Momma, Daddy" I asked them when we got back to our house.

"What is it dear?" momma asked. She had been crying the whole way home her eyes were red.

"Why we have to lock Alice up?"

"Her name was Mary" my father said from the doorway.

"Was? What do you mean was? That place is going to fix her and I'm going to go get my daughter back!" Momma yelled at him.

"That thing will not be coming back here ever! You can't even call her our daughter!" He yelled back.

"Stop calling her that" I whispered softly.

"Excuse me young lady?"

"She's not a thing, she's my sister and she likes to be called Alice!" I screamed running up the stairs to Alice's room. I jumped onto her bed and pounded my fist into her pillow. Why did she have to leave? Why did Daddy have to be mean to her? It wasn't Alice's fault she said she didn't know how to control it.

I knew one thing, I was going to hold onto that promise Alice made. I was going to see my big sister again I knew it.

_**Let me know what you think I take constructive criticism too! **_

_**Love, **_

_**OWTC **_


End file.
